


A Face Full of Staples

by Woon



Series: Defaced [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Choking, Coersion, Daddy Kink, Dom Jerome Valeska, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Jealousy, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Threats, Voyeurism, implied face fucking, implied sex, ugh Jerome is just a horrible boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jerome staples his face back on and decides that Dwight deserves one last shag.Reader realizing that she may not be as safe with Jerome as she originally thought.





	A Face Full of Staples

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ones that made me uncomfortable to write. But so did the previous part. This one also went differently than originally planned.

      “So… How do I look?” Jerome looked at Dwight who smiled and quickly nodded his head. When he didn’t get a quick response from you he frowned. “Babydoll? How does Daddy look?”

     “It needs to be sewn back on properly, Daddy.”

     “You don’t like it?” You shrugged. “You don’t think this looks cool?”

     “Sure it looks cool, Jerome. But the staples won’t hold it properly, it will tear the skin and it won’t heal properly.” Your boyfriend stood there looking thoughtful.

      “But it looks cool?” You couldn’t help giggling as he grabbed your arm and pulled you closer. Truthfully, it is was more off putting than the bloody bandages, at least then you could pretend his face was there, now it wasn’t completely straight and his mouth was stretched out. But you knew better than to press your luck further. “Still prettier than Dwight, right? No offense, Dwight.” Dwight had the sense to be quiet.

     “Prettier than me,” You told him and he chuckled.

     “Hmm…” You pressed up against him and kissed him gently because you worried about tearing his face. He groaned and grabbed your hips digging his fingers in. “We have time for a little fun.” He licked his lips. “You seemed to really like having the two of us at once. I really enjoyed watching him fuck your pretty little mouth, dollface.” Jerome nuzzled your neck, before whispering in your ear, “Let’s give Dwight one last ride, before we send him packing.” You knew he was going to kill Dwight and even though you weren’t a big fan of Dwight you felt a bit sad for him.

      “Please, no.” It seemed unusually cruel, even for Jerome. Maybe being dead for so long had made him more twisted. Jerome brought a hand up to caress your face gently before bringing it down to grasp your throat, he didn’t squeeze.

      Jerome rubbed his thumb back and forth before tightening his grip, “Was today the first time with Dwight or are you hiding things from Daddy, babydoll?” There was something in his eyes or rather nothing in his eyes, for the first time you were actually scared of Jerome. Terrified. It never occurred to you that Jerome would seriously hurt you until now. Would Jerome kill you someday? You were afraid you knew the answer.

      You smiled and acted like he wasn’t standing there slowly squeezing your throat, “I belong to you, Daddy.” The words came out breathy, you placed a hand on his and took a step forward. “No one plays with Daddy’s toys without his permission.”

      Jerome started giggling, “Just checking.” His grip on your throat relaxed, “I want you to give Dwight his going away present. Do that for Daddy.” Jerome brushed his lips against  ****yours. “He brought us back together, go show him our gratitude, babydoll.” He whispered lovingly in your ear all the things he wanted you to do to Dwight.

       “Yes, Daddy.” Jerome gave you a swat on the ass as you pulled away to do as he demanded. You put on a pleasant smile as you skipped over to where Dwight stood looking uncomfortable. “Hey,” You went on tiptoe and gave him a light kiss.

         “What are you doing, (y/n)?” Dwight whispered, his eyes going past you to Jerome. The confidence he had before when Jerome was still dead was gone, the fear was there in his eyes, in the tone of his voice. Dwight knew he was doomed, but he hadn’t tried to escape.

          “Giving you what I wouldn’t let you have,” you caressed his face and he let out a soft sigh.

           “I didn’t want it like this.”

           “Well this is how it is, Dwight. Your only chance to have me.” 

          “He’s going to kill me, isn’t he?” You grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him down into a kiss, Jerome chuckling somewhere behind you. Dwight gave in to the kiss, in the van there had been no kissing. Jerome had made sure of that. Fingers working fast to free each other from clothing. Jerome in the background making commentary. Dwight’s kisses were surprisingly gentle, while Jerome’s have always been aggressive and often painful, Dwight nipped and slid his tongue against yours. You tried to stifle your moans out of fear, Jerome was watching after all.

           “Enough with the kissing, fuck her already.” You both looked over at Jerome, sitting in a chair, cock in his hand slowly stroking himself. You couldn’t tell what was going on in his mind.

             Shoving items off a nearby table, you took Dwight by the hand, “Just pretend he isn’t watching.” When he hesitated you whispered, “For me?” You hopped up on the table its surface cold on your bare ass.

             Dwight moved closer, letting you wrap your hand around his length. Jerome kept interjecting, “That’s it baby, stroke him like that… get him nice and hard so he can fuck you baby.” All while rubbing his own dick, watching you with Dwight. When Dwight slid into you you weren’t able to stifle the gasp of surprise at how good it felt, Dwight paused to give you time to adjust to him, something Jerome would never do.

              It was obvious Dwight was still anxious about the whole situation, you did your best to keep him focused on you and not Jerome’s commentary. Wrapping your legs about his waist, as he picked up his pace. You’d given up trying to stifle your pleasure, the amusement on Jerome’s face shifted and he was unreadable once more. Dwight was just about there when Jerome demanded he pull out and cum on your tits, but you had locked your legs about Dwight’s waist, to keep him inside you. You all knew Dwight was going to die after this, why deny him this one thing, just because Jerome changed his mind.

            Dwight moaned your name happily as he came inside you, leaning in he whispered in your ear. You’d barely had time to register what Dwight had said to you, when Jerome pushed Dwight out of the way, a look of rage on Jerome’s face as he yanked you off the  ****table. Shoving you to your knees, you let him fuck your face, Jerome called you all sorts of horrible things as he did. But your mind was stuck on Dwight’s words.

            When Jerome was finished, he slapped you hard. “You disobeyed, Daddy.” Jerome started giggling, “You should see your face,” You stood up cautiously in case he wasn’t done hurting you. Jerome moved in close admiring his hand-print across your face, kissing your stinging cheek. “No more warnings, babydoll.” He ran a hand through your hair, “Get dressed we got a whole night of fun ahead of us…” He glanced darkly in Dwight’s direction, “Well some of us do.”

           Jerome made you wait in the van as he took Dwight with him, into the power plant. When the city was plunged into darkness, Jerome came back to the van alone. “Going to miss your boyfriend, dollface?” His eyes studying your face.

            “You’re my boyfriend, Jerome.”

            “Damn right I am!” He smashed his hand down on the steering wheel, “What did he whisper in your ear?” His voice took on that dangerous growl.

             “Oh, he just thanked me for the fuck.” You giggled and Jerome giggled along with you. The two of you sped off into the night to carry out all of Jerome’s twisted plans. 

* * *

            Months later, far from Gotham, far from Jerome. You watched the monitor showing the life inside you, thinking of Dwight’s words. Words that Jerome would never say. “I love you.” You didn’t love Dwight but you cried for him.


End file.
